Outcast
by AwkwardHunter
Summary: Alternate Dimension Inuyasha's popular, Kagome's not. When somebody close to Inuyasha dies, his whole life gets turned upside down. Now he's an outcast.
1. Chapter One

a/n: Yet another crazy fanfic where the Inu-gang is in high school. But before you hit the back button at least read the first chapter! I promise it's different than all the other high school fics, but the characters might be a little out of character.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, but all the new characters in this fic belong to me unless stated otherwise.  
  
"zwieback" speech  
  
'zwieback' thoughts  
  
*zwieback* actions  
  
~`~`~ scene or pov change  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Outcast  
  
Chapter One  
  
A girl with black hair rode swiftly towards a large high school. As usual, Kagome was early. She quickly locked her bike up at the bike rack and walked around to the side of the school building. Walking over to her friends, she noticed a boy with long, silver hair standing off by himself near the fence.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder who that is,' she thought, walking over to him. 'I haven't seen him around here.'  
  
As she walked closer, a large group of kids came up towards him. She immediately stopped and turned around. THEY had gotten to him first. By the end of the day, he'd be one of THEM. She quickly walked over to her friends; not noticing the two amber eyes that were following her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! What's up?" called a girl with long ebony hair.  
  
A boy standing beside her said something to her, and she slapped him across the face.  
  
"Nothing much Sango," replied Kagome. "Are you okay, Miroku?"  
  
"Kagome, will you bare my child?" pleaded Miroku, kneeling on one knee.  
  
"Get a life Miroku!" snapped Sango. She raised her hand threateningly.  
  
Miroku got up and in a blink of an eye, was cowering behind Kagome.  
  
"Honestly Miroku," muttered Sango shaking her head. "Oh, hey Shippo!"  
  
A small boy with auburn hair ran up to them. He tripped over an imaginary rock, and fell face first into the grass. (a/n: hehe my friend did that once.)  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Miroku, still cowering behind Kagome.  
  
Shippo nodded and stood up. The little fox demon had his mouth full of toast. The bell rang and they all lined up to go inside. Kagome quickly put her backpack and helmet into her locker. She got her books for homeroom, and walked over to Sango's locker. She got about halfway there, when a short girl bumped into her.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" snapped the short girl, shoving her way past Kagome.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going," Kagome snapped back.  
  
Why don't you make me?" sneered the girl. She walked over to a group of laughing girls and joined in.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Miroku, from behind her.  
  
Kagome screamed and slapped Miroku across the face, as she felt something rub against her butt. Everybody in the hallway stopped what they were doing, and turned to see what the commotion was. Kagome 's face turned bright red and she quickly scuttled to her homeroom.  
  
A boy with long, silver hair smirked as he watched Kagome practically run to homeroom. He knew all too well what Miroku was up to.  
  
"Whatcha looking at Inu puppsie-chan?" asked an overly sweet female voice, from behind him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Kikyo."  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Kagome walked into homeroom and sat down at her seat. She took out her English book and started reading. After struggling for a couple of minutes on the strange, foreign words, she closed the book and put it away.  
  
By this time most of the class was already sitting at their desks. All the demons were on one side of the room, while the humans were on the other. Sango and Miroku walked in and took their seats beside Kagome. Shippo followed soon after and sat down on the demon side of the class.  
  
When everybody was at their seats, Mrs. Rosts, their teacher, walked up to the front of the room. She looked around the class, and pulled out a piece of paper from behind her back.  
  
"This," she said, holding up the piece of paper, "is your new seating plan."  
  
Groans were heard throughout the class as she continued:  
  
"This class will no longer be split into two sides. Each of you will be paired up with somebody from the opposite side of the room."  
  
"What? You mean I have to sit with those pathetic humans?" shouted a wolf demon named Koga.  
  
"You should talk, mutt!" shot back a girl from the back of the room named Kiniki.  
  
Mrs. Rosts stopped talking, and waited for everybody to settle down. After a few minutes, everybody stopped talking and waited for their fates. Mrs. Rosts smiled and walked over to the first row on the demon side.  
  
"First row is: Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Lunian."  
  
A boy with silver-blue hair groaned and picked up his stuff. He walked over to his new seat and sat down. Shippo, Sango and Miroku did the same.  
  
Mrs. Rosts moved on to the next row and called out more names. By the time she called Kagome's name, the only people left were: Koga, a snob named Kikyo and the boy she had seen outside before school.  
  
"Kagome, you sit beside the window, Inuyasha you sit beside her, then Koga and finally Kikyo."  
  
Kagome gathered her books and sat down. This was not good. She was completely surrounded by popular peoplez.  
  
"Now that, that's out of the way, I have good news. If you haven't noticed yet, Inuyasha has come back from his trip to Canada."  
  
Everybody turned around to stare at the silver- haired boy sitting beside Kagome. He just stared back at them; boredom clearly written across his face.  
  
"So, how was it?" asked Lunian excitedly. "I heard it's really cold up there all year round."  
  
(a/n: hehe cold in Canada all year round! Obviously some people don't get out much.)  
  
"It was fine," mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay, class. Take out your math books and turn to page 114."  
  
Papers rustled as people franticly looked for their math books. Mrs. Rosts walked up to the blackboard, and started writing something on it. She turned around and looked around.  
  
"Anybody remember how to find the area of a semicircle?" she asked.  
  
The whole class stopped and stared at her. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Mrs. Rosts sweat dropped.  
  
"Anybody?"  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
a/n: Okay, that's chapter one. If you liked my story so far, then review and if you didn't, then still review. Flames are welcome, but no ice please. It's cold enough as it is. I've already got chapters 2 and 3 written out (just not typed) and I'm not updating till I get 5 reviews!  
  
So  
  
Review  
  
You know you want to. 


	2. Chapter Two

a/n: Yah, I got reviews! Yippee! *dances around* Anyway, here's chapter two and thanks again for reviewing. I'll thank everybody that reviewed at the end of this chapter. Oh, and Happy Birthday Catharine!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, so you can't sue me. However I still own all the new characters unless stated otherwise.  
  
"zwieback" speech  
  
'zwieback' thoughts  
  
*zwieback* actions  
  
~`~`~ scene or pov change  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Outcast  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome trudged down the hall, towards her locker. She opened it and checked the schedule that was tapped to the inside of the door. 'English.' Sighing she pulled out her English books and walked to her next class.  
  
When she had picked English as her extra class, she thought it would be fun. Everybody knew how to speak it, but very few people could write it.  
  
"Hey Kagome, wait up!" called Sango, running up to her.  
  
"Hi, Sango!" replied Kagome. "What do you have next?"  
  
"Ummm...History," answered Sango, "what do you have?"  
  
"English," sighed Kagome, "stupid, boring English."  
  
"I feel so sorry for you," said Sango, "I gotta go. Bye!"  
  
Sango turned down a different hall, and disappeared as she walked around a corner. Kagome watched her walk away, and then finished walking to her own class. She sat down at her seat, and waited for the teacher.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you write the date up on the broad, in English," said Mrs. Fallow, walking up to her large, metal desk.  
  
Inuyasha stood up from his seat at the very back of the classroom, and walked up to the blackboard. As he walked by Kagome's desk, she got a good look at what he was wearing; a pair of baggy blue jeans and a red t-shirt that said 'Bite me' on the back.  
  
He quickly scribbled down the date, and walked back to his seat.  
  
"Okay, everybody take out your notebooks and copy down everything that's on the blackboard," said Mrs. Fallow, pointing to the board. "I want everything written down and translated by the end of the period."  
  
The whole class groaned as they pulled out their notebooks and Japanese- English dictionaries.  
  
~`~`~ Inuyasha's POV ~`~`~  
  
I leaned back in my chair and stared out the window. 'This is so boring,' I thought watching the cars pass by the school.  
  
It had only taken me a couple of minutes to translate all the words on the board. I impatiently looked up at the clock on the wall. '10:30' only half an hour left. I looked around the room and started reading the posters on the walls.  
  
This was going to be the longest half hour of my life.  
  
~`~`~ Normal POV ~`~`~  
  
Kagome sighed and put down her Japanese-English dictionary. (a/n: do those even exist?) She had finally finished translating all the words. Now all there was left for her to do was avoid going insane from boredom. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on Inuyasha.  
  
~`~`~ Kagome's POV ~`~`~  
  
'Inuyasha looks really bored,' I thought staring at him. "He looks kinda cute; the way the light shines off his hair and all.'  
  
I sighed and then hit my head on the desk.  
  
"Stupid baka," I muttered, lifting my head up off the desk. My eyes once again fell on Inuyasha. "He'd never love me, let alone know I exist."  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha turned his head towards me, as if he had heard my muttering. His amber eyes met mine, and I quickly turned away, blushing madly.  
  
I could still feel his eyes on me, as the bell rang and I ran out of the room.  
  
~`~`~ Inuyasha's POV ~`~`~  
  
I smiled as I watched the new girl, Kagome, run out of the classroom and down the hall. I followed behind her to get to my locker.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" called somebody from behind me. I turned around and watched as my friend Miroku walked up to me.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you came back," he said grinning. "So, what've you been up to, lately?"  
  
"Nothing much," I mumbled, trying to end the conversation there. Miroku didn't get the hint and continued:  
  
"So, how was Canada? Is it any different from here? Was there any snow? Did you try the..." Miroku rambled on and on.  
  
Luckily we had reached my locker and after a few minutes, I managed to fish my Walkman* out of the black void. I immediately put on the headphones, turned it on, put it on my favourite song and turned the volume up to full blast. The lyrics to Haunted by Evanescence blared in my ears as I waited for Miroku to stop talking.  
  
This was going to be a very long day.  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Haunted  
  
By: Evanescence  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there...  
  
Watching me Wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you Loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
Hunting you I can smell you – alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
Watching me Wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Saving me Raping me  
  
Watching me...  
  
~Musical Interlude~  
  
Watching me Wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you Loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
*Walkman – Yes I know that they're called Diskmans not Walkmans but it's sounds better, so that's what I'm gonna call them.  
  
~Reviews~  
  
Shippo is Me – Thanks for reviewing Shippo. I promise I'll give you all those marshmallows I still owe you.  
  
qtblack – You didn't sound boring and obviously I wrote more. ^-^  
  
anubaka – I didn't mean popular in that way. 'Popular Peoplez' is what my friends and I call all the evil, mean, prissy snobs at our school. (Which is pretty much a third of the intermediate population. lol)  
  
Sakura-chan16 – Yah! I got myself a fan! ^-^ I'm glad to hear that there are no grammar mistakes. I hope you liked chapter two.  
  
silveronyx1b – I'm glad to hear you liked it.  
  
a/n: Like I said last time, I'm not going to upload the next chapter until I get 5 reviews. I'm not going to waste countless hours typing up a story if nobody reviews it. Flames are still welcome. I can use them to melt all this stupid snow we've got up here. (I'm Canadian) Ice isn't welcome! I miss seeing grass.  
  
So  
  
Review  
  
You know you want to 


	3. Chapter Three

a/n: It's me again! Thanks once again to everybody that reviewed. I'll do that thank-the-reviewers-thingy at the end of the chapter. (I'm too lazy to do it now.) Sorry if any of the characters are a little OOC. Well, there's nothing left to say...er write so here's the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I've never owned Inuyasha and I probably never will, so stop bugging me about it! I still own all the new characters.  
  
"Zwieback" speech  
  
'Zwieback' thoughts  
  
~`~`~ scene or POV change  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Outcast  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Kagome walked down the hallway to her locker. She opened it and crammed practically every book she owned into her backpack.  
  
"Stupid teachers and their evil conspiracies," she muttered, lifting her bulging bag onto her back.  
  
"Evil teacher's what-now?" asked Sango walking up to her.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing Sango," replied Kagome. She closed her locker and walked down the hall towards the front doors.  
  
"Hello, ladies!" called Miroku, in a singsong voice from behind them.  
  
Sango screamed as Miroku reached out and grabbed her butt. She whirled around and slapped him so hard he saw stars.  
  
"Pervert!" she shrieked before stomping away.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and followed after her fuming friend. Miroku just stood there, completely confused. Inuyasha walked by without even glancing at him.  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the school building and down the concrete stairs in the front. He didn't even stop to turn around when a short girl ran out of the building, screaming his name.  
  
She tried to follow him, but tripped over her (abnormally) large feet and fell down the concrete stairs headfirst. She lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs, as Inuyasha continued to walk away.  
  
"Agnes, are you okay?" cried her friends running towards her. Unfortunately, for Agnes all her friends were klutzes just like her. Now there was a three-person pile up at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Ghe uff mey," mumbled Agnes, trying to crawl out from underneath her friends.  
  
~`~`~ Inuyasha's POV ~`~`~  
  
I nearly died laughing when I heard that little wench, Agnes, fall down the stairs. She was probably chasing after me to get the translations for English. 'That stupid baka.'  
  
Making sure I was out of sight of the school, I adjusted my headphones so the ear pieces were near my temples.  
  
"I look like a complete idiot, but at least I can hear better," I said, trying to ignore the weird glances passerbyers gave me. "They really need to make these things for dog ears."  
  
I came to a stop in front of a small electronics store. The sign in the window said 'Closed' but I walked inside anyway. Taking off my headphones and lifting my ears off my head. (a/n: He had his ears against his head.) I walked towards the back of the store. A girl red-tipped black hair sat behind a desk, reading through some papers.  
  
"Hey Laoko, you can't guess what happened today," I called towards the girl, "Agnes tried to steal some answers from me and fell down a set of concrete stairs."  
  
"Haggis, tried to steal your soul and fell down fifty-stories?" asked Laoko, removing a hidden pair of headphones from her ears.  
  
I sweat dropped and handed her my Walkman.  
  
"Never mind, here's your Walkman back. Did you fix mine yet?" I asked eagerly, eyeing the Walkman on the desk. I twitched my inu-ears impatiently.  
  
"This isn't yours, it's my brother's," replied Laoko pointing to the Walkman, "yours is in the - "  
  
CRASH!  
  
"– back."  
  
Laoko jumped out from behind the desk and ran towards a door on the opposite side of the room. She threw the door open and disappeared behind it. After a few minutes she reappeared, with a six-year-old boy trembling behind her.  
  
"The good news is your Walkman didn't fall, "she said, "the bad news is...something fell on it."  
  
I just blinked a couple of times as it all sank in.  
  
"WHAT?!" I snarled, my eyes briefly going red.  
  
The boy standing behind Laoko shuddered.  
  
"I dropped a hammer on it by accident," whispered the boy, so softly that I had to strain to hear him, "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay," I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Kai, why don't you go play video game or something," said Laoko, pushing the boy out the door and closing it behind him. She leaned against the door and sighed. "I'm really sorry about your Walkman."  
  
"It's okay really it is," I said trying to smile, but failing miserably.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. We both just stood there. Finally, Laoko broke the silence.  
  
"Now that we just wasted five minutes of our lives that were never gonna get back, do you want to get something to eat?"  
  
"Not really," I answered gloomily.  
  
"We can go to that new noodle house," she added.  
  
My ears perked up at the word 'noodle' and I eagerly nodded my head.  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
"So, how was your trip to Canada?"  
  
I looked up from my third bowl of Ramen, and stared at my friend. Slurping up a noodle I answered gruffly:  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You really couldn't care less about it, could you?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Nope," I said laying down my chopsticks, and leaning back in my chair.  
  
"It must have been really cool," sighed Laoko, a dreamy look coming into her eyes, "I've always wanted to go there."  
  
"It was really boring," I said, leaning closer towards her, our faces inches from one another. "It's practically the same as - "  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
Jerking my head away, I looked around for the owner of the voice. There standing in the doorway of the restaurant, was Kikyo.  
  
'Oh crap.'  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
a/n: CLIFFHANGER! Muhahaha! Now you just have to review. Anyways, thanks fro the reviews and here's that answer-review-thingy.  
  
Sakura-chan16: It's not whether or not I feel like updating, it's whether or not I have time to type everything up. I'll try to update sooner, but I can't guarantee it.  
  
Cali1043 (): I've got no clue why anybody would want to come here; I'm not a travel guide. Why don't you go ask some of the tourists that come here.  
  
tears-of-silver: I'm glad you think so.  
  
anubaka: Yes, I'm Canadian! And I'm proud of it too. I think Minnesota (sp) gets more snow than us. Normally, we don't get this much snow; this year's been really bad. We had a green Christmas and then we get like three feet of snow dumped on us!  
  
Battousi Girl: Actually, it tends to only be cold during the winter. During the summer it actually gets pretty hot. And Canada isn't a state; it's a country. We don't even have states.  
  
a/n: Okay there're the review thingys. I'm not setting a certain number of reviews for the next chapter. *shrugs* I'll just type it up in a couple of weeks. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review! Flames are always welcome, but never Ice. I've finally seen grass for the first time in months; nice brown grass. -_-;;  
  
Anyway  
  
Review  
  
Cuz you know you want to 


	4. Chapter Four

a/n: Sorry for taking so long to update. I decided to finish Ch.6 of Already There, (finally) finish a new story I started, and type this up so I could upload them altogether. Thus saving myself time, so I can do other things besides staring at a computer for countless hours. Anyways, here's Ch.4 and the review thingys are at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: For the last three chapters I've said the same thing so get it through your think heads! I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
"Zwieback" speech  
  
'Zwieback' thoughts  
  
~`~`~ scene or POV change  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
Outcast  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"How could you betray me?" asked Kikyo, her voice choked with fury.  
  
"Kikyo, it's not like that," explained Inuyasha, "we were just—"  
  
"Don't bore me with your lies, you pathetic half-breed," spat Kikyo, turning to leave.  
  
Everybody in the restaurant turned to face them.  
  
"Kikyo, wait. I can explain," called Inuyasha, running after her.  
  
"Don't bother," she called back, "it's over; we're through."  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned around. He slowly walked back to Laoko and sat down.  
  
"I am so sorry, Inuyasha," cried Laoko, "maybe we shouldn't have come here."  
  
"Laoko, it's okay," said Inuyasha.  
  
"But, it's all my fault!" she sobbed. "If it wasn't for me, Kikyo wouldn't have dumped you!"  
  
"No, really it's okay."  
  
"But – "  
  
"Laoko! It's okay! I'm glad she dumped me. She's extremely annoying and stuck up!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Once again, everybody in the restaurant turned to face them.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" he snarled, showing his fangs. He growled and flexed his claws.  
  
In a split second everybody in the restaurant was huddling in the farthest corner from Inuyasha. An old man waddled up to him and plastered a piece of paper to his forehead.  
  
"Be gone demon!" shouted the old man.  
  
Everybody held their breath, as they waited for something to happen. After a few minutes Inuyasha got fed up and turned to leave.  
  
"I think I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, walking out of the restaurant.  
  
As soon as he disappeared around the corner, a great cheer went up from the restaurant.  
  
~`~`~ Inuyasha's POV ~`~`~  
  
Turning around the corner, I ripped the stupid piece of paper that the psychotic, old man had plastered to my forehead.  
  
"Crazy, old coot," I muttered, walking down a deserted ally.  
  
"You really shouldn't talk to yourself, people are going to wonder," sneered somebody from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there?" I growled, backing up to a wall, "where are you?"  
  
"I heard about what happened with you and Kikyo," said the voice, ignoring my questions.  
  
"How'd you know about me and – wait a minute, who are the hell are you?"  
  
I stepped forward and looked around the ally. The only things I could see were a few empty beer bottles and one solitary garbage can.  
  
'Dammit, where is he?'  
  
"I'm right here Inuyasha," answered the voice, as if reading my mind. "Can't you see me?"  
  
"No, so just show yourself!" I shouted. "Where the hell are you?'  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you turn around?" replied the voice, calmly.  
  
I whirled around and came face to face with a wall. Growling, I turned back around.  
  
"This is all a bunch of shit, I'm leaving," I said walking out of the ally.  
  
"Not so fast Inuyasha. I'm not through with you yet," growled the voice, from behind me.  
  
I was thrown back against a wall, by some invisible force. Struggling against the invisible bonds, I saw a tall, shadowy figure step out of the shadows.  
  
"You have something I want," growled the figure.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Before I realized what was going on, I was lying on the ground on the opposite side of the ally. A clawed hand reached down, and hoisted me up by the collar of my shirt. Two blood-red eyes glared at me from behind a turquoise and white baboon mask.  
  
"Where is it? Where's the Shikon no Tama?" it demanded.  
  
"I don't know. Kikyo hid it somewhere," I answered, trying to claw at my captor's arms.  
  
I soon realized that my attempts were futile. The same invisible bonds that had held me against the wall, were now pinning my arms to my sides.  
  
"Then find out where she hid it!" it snarled, throwing me against the wall.  
  
The last thing I remembered before I fell unconscious was a tall figure wearing a fur cloak walk out of the ally.  
  
~`~`~ Normal POV ~`~`~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ha, take that!" shouted an old man, staring at the television screen.  
  
The screen went black and then a message popped up, declaring player one as the winner. The old man shrugged and pushed the reset button on the video game.  
  
"How about best 54 out of 63?" he said, eagerly.  
  
The young boy he was playing against groaned.  
  
"Grandpa, are you and Sota still playing video games?" shouted Kagome from the kitchen. "I wanna watch T.V."  
  
"We're in the middle of some very important training, you'll have to wait until we're done," answered the old man.  
  
"Kagome, please help me," called Sota, faintly.  
  
"Grandpa, get off the game console!" screamed Kagome, stomping into the living room.  
  
Sota and Grandpa (a/n: does Kagome's Grandpa have a name?) ran for their lives. Kagome sat down on a couch and was just about to turn the T.V on when –  
  
"Kagome dinner!"  
  
Kagome jumped up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen chanting:  
  
"Real food! Real food! Real food! Real food! Real food!"  
  
Sota walked into the kitchen and stared at his she was nuts.  
  
"You are so weird," he said.  
  
Kagome ignored her younger brother and started gobbling down her food.  
  
"So, how was your day, Kagome?" asked her mom. (a/n: does she have a name?) She watched as her daughter wolfed down her dinner with mild disgust on her face. Kagome stopped eating and stared at her mother.  
  
"It was okay I guess," she replied. "Inuyaka or something like that came back from vacation, but that was about it."  
  
"Was his name Inuyasha, by any chance?" asked Grandpa. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.  
  
"Yes, why? You know him?"  
  
"Of course I know him! He's the demon I chased out of a restaurant earlier today. Why he ran out of there with his tail between his legs!" shouted Grandpa, bolting out of his chair.  
  
H started pacing around the kitchen, as he told a very excited Sota a very exaggerated version of what happened.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A small, brown mouse sniffed at a crumpled heap in a deserted alleyway. It quickly scurried away, when the heap groaned and started moving.  
  
"Ow my head," groaned Inuyasha. He sat up and rubbed his aching head. "What time is it?"  
  
He looked down at his watch and sprang to his feet. Ignoring the pain and the spinning in his head, he ran out of the ally.  
  
'Sesshomaru's gonna kill me!'  
  
~`~`~ ~`~`~ ~`~`~  
  
a/n: Okay chapter five isn't going to be up for a while. (I still have to finish writing it.) Anyway, here are the review thingys and don't forget to review. No, reviews and you'll have to wait even longer for an update.  
  
frozensakurablossems(): Nice to hear that you liked it.  
  
Rin is Rin: You like the POV switches? I was worried that they were all out of character. Do I still get a cookie, even though it took a while to update?  
  
alicat222: If you like my story then why the hell did you review it again and out a yawn?! I don't think it's possible for somebody to like a story and then not like it when they read it again. You either like a chapter or you don't, and if you don't then at least say why you don't.  
  
a/n: That's all for now, and don't forget to review. 


	5. Chapter Five

a/n: I am so sorry for not updating, in like...um...uh...okay so I can't remember, but anyway I'm still sorry. Anyway, you want to hear a funny story? Okay, so that was a stupid question, but anyways the other day me and my friends went to Wonderland with our school's choir. So, we were driving home, right and I was looking out the window, and I saw this building, and in big, white capital letters it said 'Baka' on the sign. It was so funny, and I swear it's true. Anywho, here's chapter five, and I'm sorry for rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! All I own is a blue lizard from Wonderland, a tub of cotton candy, a Japanese CD and a paper frog. (Frawg)

"Zwieback" speech

'Zwieback' thoughts

----scene or POV change

-------------

Outcast

Chapter Five

"So then he grounded me for a week!" growled Inuyasha.

He had met up with Miroku while they were walking to homeroom, and had told him everything that had happened the night before.

"That's too bad Inuyasha," replied Miroku. "Guess you can't come with me to that new club I found."

A dreamy look came into his eyes, and he didn't notice the wall in front of him until it was too late.

SMACK!

Inuyasha tried his hardest not to laugh, but soon joined his perverted friend on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Looks like Miroku walked into a wall again," said Shippo, walking up to the unconscious boy.

"You mean he's done this before?" asked Kagome. She and Sango had been walking by, when they noticed Miroku knocked out on the ground, and Inuyasha laughing hysterically nearby.

"He does it all the time," answered Shippo, "come on let's get to class. Shippo and Sango started walking away, leaving Kagome staring at Miroku.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Kagome.

"Hell no," choked Inuyasha. Standing up, he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Inuyasha on this one," added Sango. She and Shippo had stopped walking, and turned around.

"But I thought he was your friend," said Kagome.

"He is," answered Sango, "but he doesn't need any help, he's fine. Now let's get to class."

Shippo and Sango continued walking to homeroom, with Kagome trailing behind them reluctantly. Inuyasha was left behind with a still unconscious Miroku.

"They're gone. You can get up now," mumbled Inuyasha, as he picked up his books from the ground.

"Damn," muttered Miroku, "that one used to work all the time."

He slowly stood up and gathered his books. He followed Inuyasha, as they walked to class. They walked into the classroom just as the bell rang. Mrs. Rosts walked up to the front of the room, as the sat down.

"Is there any news today?" she asked. The whole room went silent. "Okay, then take out your math homework, so we can take it up."

Everybody took out their homework, and Mrs. Rosts started writing out the answers on the board. Near the back of the room, Inuyasha leaned back in his chair. Beside him Kagome was madly digging through her desk, trying to find her homework.

'Where is it? I'm gonna be in so much trouble!' she thought, desperately searching.

Mrs. Rosts had finished writing out the answers, and was now checking people's homework.

"Inuyasha, did you do your homework?"

Inuyasha leaned even farther back in his chair, and muttered a quick: "No."

"Kagome, what about you?"

Kagome stopped her desperate search, and looked up at Mrs. Rosts.

"No," she squeaked.

"You two see me after class right before gym," said Mrs. Rosts, eyeing the two of them.

She walked back up to the board and continued with her lesson. Kagome spent the rest of the period worrying about what Mrs. Rosts wanted to see them for. She didn't realize that the bell had gone, until Shippo jumped on her head.

"Come on Kagome," he said excitedly, "we're gonna be late."

Kagome groaned and looked up at the board. Seeing that no homework had been assigned she grabbed her books, and followed Shippo out of the room.

She quickly changed in the change rooms and walked to the entrance of the gym. She nervously fiddled with her hair, as she waited for Mrs. Rosts. Inuyasha walked over to her in the same clothes he had been wearing in math; baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt with white writing on it – obviously he hadn't changed. He stopped about three feet away from her, and leaned against the wall.

"Wall-sit for two minutes," said Mrs. Rosts briskly. She walked past them and entered the gym.

"Umm...Mrs. Rosts, what's a wall-sit?" called Kagome.

Mrs. Rosts poked her head around the gym door.

"Inuyasha will show you," she replied, disappearing once again into the gym, "and no cheating!"

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. He had his back against the wall and it looked like he was sitting on an imaginary chair.

"Inuyasha, what are we supposed to be doing?" she asked.

"Wall-sit."

"What's a wall-sit?"

Inuyasha stared at her like she was nuts.

"This."

Kagome finally caught on, and copied what Inuyasha was doing. After about thirty seconds her legs started shaking. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate.

'God this hurts.'

(a/n: trust me, wall-sits hurt like hell.)

-- Inuyasha's POV --

As soon as that wench, Kagome closed her eyes, I stood up and walked down the hall. I continued walking until I came to an empty classroom. I walked inside, picked up a chair, and then walked back to the gym.

I set the chair down across from Kagome and sat down. For a couple of minutes, I just sat there watching her fidget and squirm, but it eventually got boring. I stood up and started walking towards the snack machines.

'I could use something to eat.'

-- Normal POV --

Kagome desperately tried to keep herself from falling over, but failed miserably. She fell foreword, and smacked her head off the chair Inuyasha had conveniently left in front of her.

"Ouchie," she whimpered, rubbing her head.

She looked up, spotted the chair and smiled. Very quietly Kagome stood up, and sat down on the chair. Just as she got comfortable, Inuyasha walked around the corner eating a bag of chips.

"Get the hell off of my chair wench!" he growled, walking over and shoving Kagome off the chair. Once again, Kagome ended up on the floor.

"What did you do that for, jerk!" she screamed, climbing to her feet.

Inuyasha smirked and went back to eating his chips. He sat down on the chair, ignoring the fuming Kagome.

Now as we all know an angry Kagome is someone you definitely don't want to be around. Sadly, for Inuyasha, he didn't know this. Before he could move, Kagome knocked him off the chair, and sat down triumphantly.

This was going to be a very interesting gym period.

-----------

a/n: Okay, sadly the next chapter might take a really, really long time. So far I haven't really even started it, but I'll try to finish it as quickly as I possible can. Anyway, I can't really do the review thingys, since I can't remember who reviewed. So if you reviewed I thank you and if you haven't then PLESE REVIEW. Flames are always welcome, and what the heck Ice is welcome too. I can make ice cream with it.

So

review

please


	6. Chapter Six

a/n: Lalu! Long time no see…err write. I am so sorry for not updating for nearly a year. I stopped writing for awhile and lately I've been really busy, so I've had no time to write. Anyway, here's chapter six and I'm sorry! Oh, and yes I will be writing more, I just need to find the time.

(Just to warn you, this chapter contains swearing.)

Disclaimer: I only own Laoko and any other new characters. Other than that, I don't own anything!

"Zweiback" speech

'Zweiback' thoughts

----- scene or POV change

-------------

Outcast

Chapter Six

"Come on, just give me back the chair," wined Kagome. She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" smirked Inuyasha.

After nearly half and hour of fighting, Inuyasha was once again in possession of the much sought after chair.

"Please," continued Kagome. She looked up at Inuyasha with big, brown puppy-dog eyes, which normally would have worked if he were actually looking at her. Instead he was leaning back in "THE' chair, with his eyes closed. Kagome sighed in defeat.

'This isn't working.'

She looked around for something to help her achieve her goal of obtaining the chair, when she noticed how far back Inuyasha was leaning…

Smiling evilly, she inched towards him.

'That chair's mine!'

-- Inuyasha's POV --

Juicy Fruit is gonna move ya!

Grrr…that stupid song! I finally have custody of the chair, and the moment's completely ruined because I can't get – of all songs – the Juicy Fruit jingle out of my head. Just perfect. This is all Sesshomaru's fault…

--Normal POV –

Kagome carefully moved into position.

'I hope this works.'

She grabbed the only two chair legs keeping the chair – and Inuyasha – up. Inuyasha must of heard or sensed her, since he opened his eyes to glare at her.

"What the hell?" His eyes went wide in fear. "Y…you wouldn't."

Kagome smiled even wider than before, and pulled the chair out from under him; his head hitting the wall with a sickening crack. Grinning, she picked up the now empty chair and returned it to an upright position. She was about to sit down, when she paused and glanced over at Inuyasha. He was lifelessly slumped up against the wall and appeared to be unconscious.

"Um…Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome, nervously. She reached out a hand and poked his shoulder. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't respond.

Almost panicking, Kagome stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of him.

-- Kagome's POV --

'Oh my God, I'm gonna get into so much trouble! How am I going to explain this!'

I continued to feverishly pace, desperately trying to think of a way out of this. I glanced at Inuyasha, hoping that in my panic I had missed him wake up. Nothing. He was still sitting, slumped up against the wall. Now I was really panicking.

'Okay Kagome. Just calm down and think.'

Biting my lip to stop myself from crying, I took a deep breath and sat down on the chair. Only the chair wasn't there. With a thud, I landed painfully on my butt, while a not so unconscious Inuyasha ginned nearby.

-- Normal POV --

"Miroku was right, it does always work," smirked Inuyasha, climbing to his feet. "Stupid wench."

"I'm not a wench, you jerk!" shouted Kagome. She jumped to her feet and glared at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, I meant slut."

"Jackass!"

"Bitch."

"SIT BOY!" shrieked Kagome.

Inuyasha was completely taken off guard, and threw himself to the ground; half expecting Kagome to throw the chair at him.

"What's going on out here?" demanded Mrs. Rosts, running out of the gym. She glanced at the toppled chair, the discarded half-eaten bag of chips and finally to Inuyasha and Kagome. "What's the meaning of this? Whose chips are those?"

"Kagome's." Inuyasha smirked, picking himself up off the floor for the second time.

"They are not! They're yours!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Lies."

"Kagome is this true?" asked Mrs. Rosts, turning to look at her.

"No! They're Inuyasha's! He left and got them while I was doing wall-sits," exclaimed Kagome. She looked her teacher in the eye; willing Mrs. Rosts to believe her.

"I did no such thing," said Inuyasha, pretending to sound shocked.

"Kagome --" began Mrs. Rosts, but she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Kagome had launched herself at Inuyasha and was now hitting and slapping him, furiously. Inuyasha backed up, raising his arms to protect his head and calmly waited for Mrs. Rosts to restrain Kagome.

"Kagome! Stop this at once!" shouted Mrs. Rosts, as she tried to stop the frenzied girl.

By now a rather large crowd had formed. Students pushed and shoved each other, trying to get a good view. The bell rang and the crowd got even bigger, as people left their classrooms. Miroku carefully weaved his way through the crowd, Sango and Shippo following behind him.

"Whadaya think the commotion's all about?" asked Shippo, as he dodged between people's feet. The poor, little kitsune had to shout in order to be heard over the crowd.

"I don't know, Shippo," replied Sango. Taking pity on him, she picked up the kitsune and carried him the rest of the way.

When they finally pushed their way through to the front of the crowd, the bell for the next period had already rung.

"What's going on?…Kagome?" Sango stopped right where she was, and stared in awe at the scene in front of her. Kagome was still relentlessly hitting Inuyasha, even though her blows were clearly not hurting him, while Mrs. Rosts tried desperately to calm her down.

"Yay! Way to go Kagome!" cheered Shippo.

Miroku watched silently for a few minutes then started walking towards Kagome. As he came up behind her, he stretched out a hand… and grabbed her butt. Kagome jumped and let out an ear-piercing shriek, slapping Miroku across the face. Noticing all the people staring at her, Kagome froze; her face turning red.

"Kagome, my office now!" Mrs. Rosts grabbed Kagome's arm and started to lead her down the hall, while Inuyasha smirked nearby.

-------------

a/n: I've already started chapter seven, but I don't know when it'll be done. I can't really promise anything, but I can promise that it /won't/ take another year. (hopefully)

Please review. I'd like to know how many people are still reading my story and I'd really appreciate it. Flames and ice are still welcome, although they won't make me update any faster.

So,

Review

PLEASE!


End file.
